A light spot position detector (LSPD) can be used for system control in various industrial, military and other daily applications. The performance of a precise control system can heavily depend on how precisely the control system can detect a feedback light spot. Presently adopted technology for sensing the spotlight position is based thin film photo detectors. Two-dimensional (2D) photo sensitive devices based on thin film techniques, such as complementary optical metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) or charge-coupled device (CCD), can achieve light detection with micrometer resolutions.